Se supone
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi YxS. se supone que por ti no sienta nada, que el pasado no me pesa ya. Se supone que mejor fue separarnos, que la vida debe continuar. Esa es mi pena, por suponer que te podía olvidar.


**Se supone**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un one-shot. Está inspirado en una canción de Luis Fonsi llamada "se supone". Bien, ahí les va.**

**Yuki pov**

Tres años, es el tiempo que llevamos separamos desde aquella trágica noche. Aquella que sentenció nuestra vida para siempre, la cual fue causa de mi infidelidad.

Ahora me dirijo a donde una vez compartimos la felicidad de estar juntos.

_Pasaré por ti esta noche_

_Ya conozco de memoria_

_El camino hacia la casa_

_Donde fui feliz un día_

…

_Y soy una visita más_

…

Suspiro cansado y dolido. Me acerco rápidamente a aquel lugar. Aparco mi coche y salgo de él. Toco al timbre y espero durante un rato hasta que veo que el abre eres tú.

-Yuki, pasa-me dices sin ninguna emoción en tu voz

-Gracias, solo vengo por unas cosas que olvide-me duele decir esto pero al parecer no lo notas o tal vez si, aunque no le tomas importancia

-Veo que no ha cambiado nada, aunque veo cosas nuevas-dije para hacerte hablar ya que tu silencio me está matando

-Toma lo que viniste a buscar y vete. No tarda en llegar mi esposo-dijiste tocando una herida que no había sanado

-Suichi, solo quería sacarte platica y…

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo nada que decirte-dices con voz fría, sin emoción alguna

Volteo mi rostro para no ver tu cara de indiferencia que me desgarra por dentro. Y veo que todas tus puertas están abiertas, salvo una. Aquella en donde nos entregamos mutuamente. Al parecer no quieres recordar lo nuestro.

_Me recibes fríamente_

_Todo está tal como antes_

_Mas tu cuarto tiene llave_

_Por si atacan los recuerdos_

…

_Y nos da por recordar_

-Bueno ya me voy, que te vaya bien. Salúdame a Sakuma de mi parte-dije sintiéndome el peor hipócrita del mundo pero lo hice para que supieras que no guardo ningún rencor.

-No cuentes con ello-dices y cierras de un portazo la puerta dándome casi en la cara

Me fui de ahí derrotado. Ja, ¿Quién lo diría? Yo el gran Yuki Eiri está sufriendo por amor. Que irónica es la vida.

Se suponía que no me debía importar. Pensé que sería como las otras relaciones que había tenido, pero me equivoque.

¡Maldigo el día en que me dejé engañar por Touma! Sabía que algo tramaba, no por nada había adulterado mi bebida pero cuando descubrí su malvado plan ya era muy tarde. Suichi me encontró con él en la cama y desnudos. Fue ahí que mi vida se vino abajo.

_Se supone que por ti_

_No sienta nada_

_Que el pasado _

_No me pesa ya_

…

_Se supone que es muy fácil_

_Repetir que bien me va_

_Aunque muy dentro_

_Me este muriendo_

…

_Se supone que mejor _

_Fue separarnos_

_Que la vida_

_Debe continuar_

…

_Es mejor separarnos. _¡Qué estúpido fui al decirte eso! Lo único que hice fue que corrieras a los brazos del loco del conejo.

Y mira, ahora estas felizmente casado con el "mejor cantante de la historia" como tu solías (o sueles) llamarle.

Creo que este es mi castigo por no haberte valorado de verdad.

…

_Se supone que no me importe_

_Quien te besará_

_Esa es mi pena por suponer_

_Que te podía olvidar_

-Suichi perdóname-dije para después acelerar

Ya no quería saber nada de nada y para que no siguieras sufriendo por mi presencia, me alejaría de ti aunque me cueste la vida.

**Fin Yuki pov**

Aceleró sin rumbo fijo hacia un acantilado no detuvo su coche por nada del mundo. Solo cerró los ojos para sentir el impacto.

Recuerdos, risas, carisias. Todo esto pasaba por la mente del escritor antes de su muerte.

-_Perdóname Suichi, espero que seas feliz-_fue el último pensamiento del rubio antes de caer en la inconsciencia

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

…

_Me despido en el portal_

_Y me trago _

_De un suspiro_

_Las palabras_

…

_Tú ya tienes otro amor_

_Yo regreso a mi dolor_

_Ya no tengo_

_Nada más_

…

**Dos horas después…**

-Buenas noches a todos. Les reporto una noticia sumamente trágica. El escritor Yuki Eiri acaba de morir en un accidente de auto. Todo indica que su auto salió de control y cayó a un barranco siendo aplastado por el peso del auto y muriendo al instante. Más información en…

Suichi apagó la tele no creyendo lo que acaba de ver. ¡Yuki fue capaz de quitarse la vida!

-Parece que estamos a mano-dijo para después comenzar a llorar amargamente

Se suponía que todo había sido un malentendido, pero ambos tuvieron la culpa. Uno por no saber escuchar y el otro por no insistir que lo escuchara.

…

_Se supone que _

_Por ti no sienta nada…_

…

_Se supone que mejor_

_Fue separarnos…_

…

_Esa es mi pena _

_Por suponer_

_Que te podía_

_Olvidar_

**Fin**

**Sniff, cuando escuché esa canción me puse a llorar T.T **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos.**


End file.
